


all these love songs pouring through my veins

by aleclightwoodisgay



Series: fic prompts [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightwoodisgay/pseuds/aleclightwoodisgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle gets hurt on a mission, cuddling and reassurances follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all these love songs pouring through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "fighting together & somebody gets injured (happy ending but with hurt/comfort".
> 
> Title from Catie Curtis' Kiss That Counted.

Being a shadowhunter, born and raised, you become used to people getting injured during missions; or, you should be used to it, in theory. It was already difficult when it had been just the three of them and Isabelle only had to worry about his brothers. Now, having two girlfriends who are both shadowhunters, Isabelle worries she’ll get premature wrinkles from the stress.

Lydia is disciplined and a stickler to rules and protocol, yet can get way too self-sacrificing for Isabelle’s taste, and Clary… Well, if anyone was going to be able to save the world through sheer stubbornness and disregard for their own safety, it was Clary. She is dating two people too brave and selfless for their own good, and while it’s also something Isabelle likes (loves, her traitorous mind whispers) about them, it will be the cause of her first gray hairs.

This time they’re fighting demons in a cave near a popular mundane camping site after reports of some kids almost getting eaten, and there are a lot more demons than they initially thoughts. The three of them work in tandem while Alec and Jace guard the cave’s mouth, Isabelle cracking her whip while Clary and Lydia stab demon after demon, blades flashing in the dim cave.

Isabelle sees a particularly ugly Shax demon crawling towards Clary, who won’t notice it in time. Isabelle acts on instinct, striking the demon with her whip, deadly accurate as always. Grinning victoriously and bouncing back on her heels, Isabelle barely has time to react when Lydia shouts her name, her voice uncharacteristically panicked.  
“Isabelle! Watch out, on your seven o’clock!”

Isabelle whirls around and only just manages to block a demon aiming for her throat in time; instead, its teeth bite into her forearms, the pain searing deep and making Isabelle grit her teeth. Isabelle grabs the dagger she keeps at her hip just in case, and stabs the demon in the face viciously. It disintegrates into dust before her eyes, but the damage has already been done.

The poison from the demon’s teeth is already making her dizzy, and Isabelle crumbles to the ground as her legs give out from under her. She watches as Clary and Lydia dispatch the rest of the dwindling demons as fast as possible, before rushing to her side.

Clary kneels by her and brushes Isabelle’s sweaty hair out of her face. “Oh, God, Izzy… It’s gonna be alright, we’ll get you back to the Institute and, and, God, you’ll be fine.” She seems so scared, barely held back tears blurring her eyes, and she’s still trying to comfort Isabelle. Even with the poison and blood-loss making Isabelle light-headed, she can’t help but to smile.

Lydia, crouched on her other side, helps Clary lift Isabelle up, and she holds Isabelle’s hand while they limp out of the cave. To someone else’s eye, Lydia might seem unaffected by her girlfriend’s injury, but Isabelle can see the worry in her pressed-together lips and restless eyes. People often mistake Lydia’s seriousness as coldness, but Isabelle knows how deeply she feels and cares.

Predictably, Alec throws a fit as soon as she sees his sister in a poor shape, and he’s already on the phone with Magnus by the time the three of them reach them, even though Alec usually avoids calling in favors from his boyfriend. Not that it’s much of a favor, since Magnus is Isabelle’s friend and would want to help anyway.

It doesn’t take long for a portal and Magnus to appear to the woods nearby. The poison and wound hurt something terrible, but her girlfriends holding her and murmuring encouragements into her ear helps. Everything gets blurry after that, but Isabelle feels safe knowing she’s surrounded by her own chosen little family.

Waking up after getting her ass kicked is always painful, and it takes Isabelle a moment to make sense of where she is. She’s not in the infirmary, as she expected, but in her own bed, cuddled between Lydia and Clary. They’re both asleep, and Clary’s hair is in Isabelle’s face, tickling her nose.

Ignoring the vaguely hangover-ish feeling getting dosed with demon venom has left her with, Isabelle leans over to first kiss Clary on the cheek, then Lydia. They both grumble sleepily, but perk up instantly when they realize Isabelle is awake too. Clary hugs her tightly while laughing from relief, and Lydia smiles one of her special, private smiles at Isabelle before kissing her slowly.

“I’m so glad you’re alright, Isabelle, you had us worried there for a while. Luckily, Magnus is as skilled as his prices would suggest,” Lydia murmurs, still smiling.  
“Lo siento, I’ll try not to do that again. Not that I don’t enjoy lying in bed all day with my two favorite people, but getting bitten really sucked,” Isabelle replies, voice still a bit slurred by exhaustion. “Now, give me more kisses so I’ll heal faster.”

Clary and Lydia both laugh at her comment, and take turns in kissing her, alternating between tender and passionate. Isabelle feels happiness bubble in her stomach, making her feel giddy despite still feeling slightly ill. They end up lying in a tangle of limbs and messy hair, mouths kiss-swollen and curled into content smiles.

Musing, Isabelle breaks the comfortable silence. “You know, it’s ironic I was the one who ended up getting my butt kicked because I’m always worrying it will be the two of you, or the guys. I know it can’t be avoided, it’s what being a shadowhunter is, but still… I don’t want any of you getting hurt.”

Clary reaches over to poke Isabelle’s nose with her finger, and curls closer to her. “Do you think we don’t worry about you? You need to be careful and watch after yourself, too. So no unnecessary risks, okay?”

Isabelle snorts. “Says you, Clarissa Fray? Pot, kettle.”

“You’re both equally as bad. I have to plan our missions twice as carefully because you two like to rush into danger. You will give me a heart attack before I’m thirty,” Lydia laughs, mock-glaring at them. Isabelle can’t resist planting a kiss on her pursed lips, which leads to another make-out session amidst pillows and blankets.

Later, when they’re getting ready for bed after eating dinner Lydia pilfered from the kitchens, Isabelle can’t help but to be thankful of how blessed she is. No relationship is perfect, and they’ve had their issues in the past – like Lydia almost marrying her gay brother, by the Angel – but at the end of the day, Isabelle has two wonderful women whom she adores and whom with she can see herself spending the rest of her life. It’s more than she ever thought she could have, and she feels like the luckiest person alive tucked in between Lydia and Clary, feeling cared for and loved.


End file.
